Harry and family
by angel 1010
Summary: Harry Potter had an accident that left him with a limp in his left leg and can't talk.


Bashing- Albus, Vernon

Chapter 1

Harry James Potter and his twin sister Rose Lillian Potter both live with their Auntie. She was left with them on her front steps when they were only 1 years old, now it has been 10 years since then and a lot has happened.

It all happened 6 years ago.

**Flashback **

"**Boy**, get here **NOW**"

"Coming Uncle Vernon," Harry yelled as he made is way in from the back yard.

"Yes Uncle Vernon?"

"I want another brandy now boy and you better have done all your chores or you know what happens if you don't," as he was saying it he was watching Rosie fold the cloths.

"Yes Uncle Vernon, here Uncle Vernon, I have just finished the last of the chores." He said it as he put the brandy on the table.

"I hope he had a good day at work, I don't know what would happen if he didn't." Harry thought.

Just as Rosie got up to put the cloths way, she tripped on the edge of the coffee table and dropped the cloths. Both Harry and Rose stopped breathing, and watched what their Uncle was about to do.

As Harry sew that he was starting to turn red in the Face and knew what was about to happen.

"ROSIE RUN NOW AND GET AUNT PETUNIA!" Harry yelled as he jumped in front of his Uncle, as he picked up Dudley's baseball bat.

He remembers Vernon swing the bat and a lot of pain, then it want all dark. He woke up in the hospital 3 days later with not much of what happened. It all changed after that, Harry can't talk anymore because of the damage his Uncle has done and will all ways have a limp to his left leg. The docs told him he will have to walk with a walking stick. Aunt Petunia divorced him about a week after the bashing, Dudley also doesn't have to see him anymore.

It was also the year that we found out we were a wizard and witch and that Aunt had a friend that is a wizard. She asked him if there was a way that a healer could come and see me. So a week after she got her answer there was a man in all black next to a lady that came to owe new home. She couldn't do anything, but Harry can only say small words and not a lot of them.

It was also the year that one Sirius Black was freed from Azkaban, the wizard prison. It was said that he sold out our parents to Lord Voldemort we call him Voldy, but when Aunt gave them the will of both James and Lily Potter did everything was done. Mr Snape Aunt's friend was the one to hand it over to Madam Bones.

That was also the time we got two new people to the family Uncle Moony and Uncle Padfoot. Mr Snape also came by with his other friend and godson, Narcissa Malfoy nee Black and her son Draco Malfoy.

End flashback

"Up kids, it's time for breakfast and don't forget that Cissa is coming to get Draco today,"

"We are coming Aunt, just waiting for Uncle Paddy to get out of the bathroom," Rosie yelled back.

Just when the last person to set at the table there was some tapping at the window, so Harry got up to see what the owl derived and who it is from.

They are used to owls bring letters now, as most of the people in the house are wizards. Aunt Petunia and Uncle Paddy have be together for 5 years now but only married for 3 years and they are about to have their first baby.

"It's the letters from Hogwarts and there is one for Dud," Rosie said after Harry showed her.

They handed out the letters.

HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore

(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. Of Wizards)

Dear Mr Potter,

We are pleased to inform you that you have a place at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins in 1st September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July.

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall

Deputy Headmistress

HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY

UNIFORM:  
First year students will require:  
1\. Three sets of plain works robes (black)  
2\. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear  
3\. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)  
4\. One winter cloak (black, silver fastenings)

Please note that all pupils' clothes should carry name tags

SET BOOKS  
All students should have a copy of each of the following:  
The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1) by Miranda Goshawk  
A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot  
Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling  
A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch  
One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore  
Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger  
Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them by Newt Scamander  
The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection

OTHER EQUIPMENT  
1 wand  
1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)  
1 set glass or crystal phials  
1 telescope  
1 set brass scales

Students may also being an owl OR a cat OR a toad

PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS

As everyone was talking about their letters, Harry sat there and wounded what is school year would be like. He can sometimes say a work or two and that's about it, when he sees his Uncles do magic they say the words for the spell.

Ok I'm not too sure if this is good so I'm going to see what you all say before I go on.


End file.
